Doctor Who: The Ultimate Life Form Returns
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: The Doctor has changed since the last time he met The Ultimate lifeform, a lot has changed but not their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who: The Ultimate Life Form Returns**

**Chapter 1**

**This story is set during Series Six of the new series of Doctor Who while Amy and Rory are absent, for the Doctor and hundreds of years after the main Sonic cannon for Shadow. The first Doctor Who Crossover story was written with a friend who is a Doctor Who fan. I will have a little bit of help from my friend in this but not as much, he's good for the facts. **

The lonesome Doctor was piloting his TARDIS through the Times Space Continuum at a high speed. He had no friends, companions, allies or family with him at this point in his timeline, since he had dropped Amy and Rory off on their honeymoon. If he were asked by anyone whether it bothered him to be alone, he would have ignored it because he truth was that inside, the Doctor loved having company, and people around, whether they were human, part time lord, robot, humanoid or any other species.

He began to slow down in his TARDIS, feeling as if going at the usual high speeds just weren't exiting any more. The TARDIS engine began to get quieter and the sonic booms ceased as he came to a halt, stopped above the Earth. The Doctor looked at the TARDIS screen, seeing it in its glory. Perhaps he could visit some of his friends… no. He wasn't in any correct time to be seeing anyone he knew, they were all either dead or not born yet.

He could always take a look at what the Earth was like at this time… couldn't he? Then there came a beeping from the console, there was some sort of distress signal coming from the big blue planet, and he could even sense himself that something wasn't right! His eyes widened as he realised, there was someone he knew that was most likely to do with this and this someone had not kept their promise.

He looked towards the screen again in a hurry, he squinted his eyes to notice the ARK, orbiting the Earth at the exact same speed as the moon. It's only inhabitant, had to be on Earth.

He set the TARDIS to land on the planet, where the distress signal came from. He opened to the door to see a massacre, a city in a blaze, explosions going off and people running in a futile attempt to save their own lives. In the middle of this disaster was none other than The Ultimate Life Form, standing with a furious expression on his face, he expelled another explosion while shouting "Chaos Blast!"

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door and let the shield of the ship protect him. This was serious so he had to act quickly. Once he knew he would be safe enough, he opened the door and came charging out with a plan he had a strong feeling would work. Shadow did have a soft side and after seeing a friend he may just stop destroying everything.

He ran towards the dark hedgehog yelling his name. "Shadow!" this caused it to stop what it was doing and look at the Doctor with confusion. For a split second Shadow had no idea who this man was but then he saw exactly where he had come from, that Blue Police box, he couldn't recall the name of this police box but he knew it had its own unique name.

The Doctor reached Shadow and stopped in front of him. Shadow went from ready to create another chaos blast to standing on the spot in astonishment. Shadow could remember how The Doctor had said he could change and it seemed he had done just that. Shadow's rage had gone and it looked like the terror was over. It seemed to the city defence that it was safe to come close. Soldiers with logos on their uniforms saying 'GUN' surrounded Shadow, all guns pointed at him and The Doctor.

"Sir, Step away from the hedgehog!" one of the soldiers called. The Doctor reached into his pocket and took out something that looked like a passport or ID. Shadow was confused because it looked to him that The Doctor was The Commander of GUN, but that wasn't right, Shadow knew he wasn't, or was he?

"It's ok; I'm going to take him in here for arrest." The Doctor said, grabbing Shadow by the hand and yanking him across the street or what was left of it. Shadow was led into the TARDIS by The Doctor who took him inside and locked the door behind them.

Shadow began to feel nervous; he knew what he'd done wrong. This new Doctor had a clam look on his face but Shadow guessed that he was only hiding his anger. The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS console that was in the middle of this even bigger TARDIS, Shadow's eyes widened a little as he noticed that it had changed too. "This place has gotten bigger…" Shadow said, trying to make conversation. The Doctor didn't answer or react to Shadow's comment; he was just fiddling with the buttons and levers on the controls of the TARDIS.

Shadow felt so low, like a teenager that was at to be told off by his parents. He felt the TARDIS move a little bit, they were taking off. Once they were moving steadily enough again Shadow walked from where he was by near the door to the middle of the room, where The Doctor was feeling the nerves build up inside of him. "Are you going to punish me?" Shadow asked, looking up at him.

The Doctor looked down at Shadow serious, not giving him an answer for a moment. "Well?" Shadow said becoming impatient.

"What will happen if I do punish you? Will you really learn your lesson?" The Doctor said, turning away from Shadow and walking around the console. He looked back to see Shadow shake his head. "So, what is the point in punishing you?"

"I take that as a no then… so, I've just gone and killed all of those people and you don't care?" Shadow said in astonishment.

"I do care but it's a part of history now, it can't be re-written, I can't change what here happens in your dimension." The Doctor said solemnly. "I know I care, but do you care?" he said, now standing back in front of Shadow facing him fully. "All of those innocent lives taken, nearly a whole city demolished by you, many peoples lives ruined forever, why?" there was now a trace of anger in his voice.

"I needed revenge… you remember the story I told you right, about GUN?" Shadow said the Doctor gave a slight nod. "Well, they came back to did it again, they invaded the ARK yet again to capture me, I put up a long fight but they still managed to capture me. The technology they use is now too advanced for a 1950's creation such as my self." Shadow explained and gave a sigh. "I was able to escape eventually, I found this chaos emerald," he said, getting out his green emerald. "And that's when I went into a blind rampage." he finished, sounding very ashamed of himself.

The Doctor then remembered something that Shadow had told him the first time they had met, he decided he would use it against Shadow to ensure that the hedgehog would stay well behaved and not do anything so disastrous again. "Maria would be very ashamed of you if she could see what you've done." The Doctor said seriously.

Shadow's facial expression went blank, he was completely still. The traumatised hedgehog stayed like this for another two minutes. The Doctor was unsure at first about what was happening to his fury friend but then realised that he must have been having a flash back. He was right, Shadow had many flash backs, especially at the mention of Maria.

After the short passing of time, Shadow snapped out of his oblivious state. "Okay now?" The Doctor asked as if they were both good friends again. Shadow narrowed his eyes at The Doctor.

"No… I'm going home…" Shadow said, walking to the door.

"There is nothing but a vortex out there. If you get out you'll get sucked into another time or maybe even another dimension." The Doctor warned. Shadow stayed inside that TARDIS for the sake of his own health. "Take me back to the ARK, now!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"No, you're staying here with me." The Doctor smirked.

"So, I'm your prisoner now?" Shadow asked, snarling. There was a pause before The Doctor said,

"Yes." with determination. "Now let's go and have some fun." he added with the same tone. Shadow was taken aback by this, what was going on? Shadow stumbled a bit when the Doctor turned to the controls and shifted the TARDIS into a high speed again; they were headed off somewhere to 'have some fun.' The Doctor gave a smile of excitement and Shadow ran over to the middle of the room to grab onto something. He was no longer alone and he could explore the universe with a friend.

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Who: The Ultimate Life Form Returns**

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews, there was more than I expected. **

Shadow was confused; he didn't understand how he'd gotten off lightly, even though what the Doctor had said had affected him deeply. Shadow sulked during the short journey there. "Cheer up, you should be glad I went easy on you?" the Doctor said and the TARDIS stopped. Shadow gave a scoff and turned away. "I'm basically giving you a free holiday… there's no need to be irritated." The Doctor joked and walked over to the door.

"Hmm, it depends on where we are as to whether I would class this as a holiday." Shadow said, sounding smug and also unbothered. "So, where are we?"

"At a museum!" The Doctor announced and opened the door to the TARDIS. Shadow had a very non-amused expression on his face. "Don't look like that, this isn't just any museum! It's not like the ones you would find on earth; this museum holds objects that are from all over the universe!" The Doctor added, stepping outside of the TARDIS. Shadow followed with his arms folded with the usual grumpy look on his face.

"I think I would rather a physical punishment, not a dreary visit to a museum." Shadow huffed. "What good will this do for me?"

"It's not supposed to, you're being punished, remember." the Doctor said in a smart tone. "Therefore, it's better to give you a punishment you don't want, you'd rather if I hurt you so, I'm doing this instead."

"Would it get me out of this if I suddenly decided I like museums?" Shadow said in a pathetic attempt to get out of it. The Doctor shook his head and locked the door of the TARDIS.

"I've been to a place like this before; museums like this hold so many interesting things. You never know what you're going to find. You might see something you know of Shadow." he explained as they walked through the aisles of objects that were on stands which were either behind glass or up high so it couldn't be reached.

Shadow looked around him. The room was huge and so tall, the ceiling was so high up and there were no windows that he could see of. This made him uneasy, no escape if he wanted to. He had an emerald with him just in case, he could have used chaos control but he wanted to save that energy for emergencies and this was not an emergency. "How long are we going to take in here?" Shadow asked as they walked. The Doctor stopped to look at a few things, again ignoring what Shadow had said. "What's the point in being here, I thought you were a time traveller, you could experience what happened to all of these things firsthand, not see them in a museum!"

"I could…" The Doctor said, not finishing his sentence as something caught his sight. Shadow sighed and followed him.

"So, if you could why are you here?" Shadow asked sounding irritated. "This is a complete waste of my time!" Shadow complained.

"I could get to back to the ARK for before you even left you know. I'm not wasting your time." The Doctor said, not looking at Shadow.

"You don't even care, do you? You're just strolling along with me as if we're best friends, well we're not! A friend wouldn't bring me to a place like this! I want to go home!" Shadow yelled, stamping his foot on the floor and holding his fists at his sides.

"Stop acting like a child! Be grateful for what you have!" The Doctor yelled back. There was an awkward silence between them after this. Shadow turned his back to The Doctor. "You really don't know friends when you see them Shadow. I could have let you get shot by those soldiers and left you behind to suffer like you should have for what you did, but I helped you escape. Perhaps I shouldn't have, if only I could turn back time…" he said, his voice going sinister at the end.

Shadow turned around in a second, looking at The Doctor with wide eyes. "You wouldn't… do that would you?" Shadow said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"What? Go back in time and tell my past self not to help you, enabling your capture?" The Doctor said teasingly. "Yes." he lied. In truth, he would never be able to do that as it would cause a paradox, he would be changing the past, his own past, it simply would not work. But Shadow had fallen for it; he had gone quiet and had started to behave. The Doctor smiled in triumph, a small victory for himself.

The Doctor curiously looked at all of the objects on show, he knew about some of them and learnt about some of them, he was enjoying himself considerably. Meanwhile, Shadow followed him even though he wasn't interested in any of this, instead he was feeling what The Doctor had said earlier eating away at his mind and soul, Maria was watching him and he had done such a bad thing. He looked into the glass one of the containers for the objects on show to see his reflection in it. He saw a very depressed looking hedgehog with tired, depressed appearing eyes. He could barely just remember when he had a slither of hope left, but now he felt as if he'd completely given up.

After about half an hour Shadow had, had enough and he wasn't quiet about it. "We've been here for ages now, can I just go home?" Shadow began to whine.

"Do you really think the deaths of all those people is worth a half hour sentence?" The Doctor said with an irritable voice.

"Hmph… I guess I'll make the best of this then." Shadow said and walked ahead of The Doctor. He then stopped in front of something, a statue that stood tall, looming over the small hedgehog. The figure perplexed Shadow; it was different to anything else he had seen. "Hey, Doctor, look at this." Shadow called over to him.

The Doctor turned around to see the statue. He went pale, his eyes widened. It was of an angel, it's hands covering it's face. "Shadow… step away from it." the Doctor said slowly but firmly.

"What, why? It's only a statue." Shadow said, turning around to face The Doctor.

"No, don't take your eyes off it, just step back!" The Doctor said, darting his eyes back and forth between Shadow and the statue. Shadow stepped back keeping his eyes on the angel, he was soon standing by the doctor.

"What's going on?" Shadow said, looking up at the Doctor. The Doctor looked down at Shadow looking nervous.

"That creature is a weeping angel, it isn't a statue. If you take your eyes off it can move." he explained to Shadow urgently. Then they both looked at each other in dread and turned their heads to look at the angel.

Shadow leaped back, it was right up in the their face with a horrible look on it's face with it's sharp teeth and big eyes. "What do we do!" Shadow exclaimed. "Do I destroy it?"

"No, it's best if we just get back to the TARDIS, we'll be fine as long as we keep our eyes on the statue!" The Doctor yelled and began to go backwards, Shadow ran too, looking back every few seconds.

They weren't even half way there yet, The Doctor was now slightly regretting going so far out, but they found their way eventually seeing the TARDIS but there was a problem. It was surrounded by four weeping angel statues. "Holy Sh-" Shadow began to say, The Doctor looked at him angrily as if to say, no swearing.

"It'll be okay… as long as we keep our eyes on them." The Doctor exclaimed. "Do you have an emerald; you can do that fancy chaos control trick, can't you?"

"Yeah, of course." Shadow said. He was glad he hadn't just done chaos control before now and left The Doctor behind, he would have been doomed. But before Shadow could even get his chaos emerald out and ready to use, the lights went out.

**Any Doctor Who fans who know about the weeping angels will know that this is not good news for them. **

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who: The Ultimate Life Form Returns **

**Chapter 3**

"Doctor! What do we do now if we can't see them!" Shadow exclaimed, hoping his eyes would get used to the pitch black soon.

"Run!" he exclaimed, but bumped into one of the displays. "Carefully!" he added and ran at a sensible pace so that he wouldn't bump into anything else. Shadow decided it was time to attack. He created chaos spears and sent them back hoping it would hit an angel. "Don't do that Shadow, it's useless unless we can see them and they're in their stone forms, also, you're going to break something- oof!"

The Doctor had bumped into another display, knocking something off of it. Shadow gave a 'TSK', turned around and sent another spear, this time result. They heard a crack and what sounded like rock crumbling and plummeting to the ground. "How did you do that?" The Doctor said, facing where he thought Shadow was.

"It seems to me that I have a better eye site than you." Shadow smirked.

"Of course, your eyes are much bigger than mine." The Doctor said. "Where are the rest of them?" The Doctor asked.

"About a few meters in front of us…" Shadow said, using this opportunity to get his emerald out. "It's not use… I'm too tired out from using chaos spears." Shadow sighed, "There's no way I can take both of us to… your ship."

"It's the TARDIS." The Doctor said as if it was something everyone should know.

"I'll have to destroy these things here and now!" Shadow said with determination, until he heard a buzzing sound from the side of him. He saw a small green light emerge from where The Doctor was standing. Suddenly, all of the lights came on again.

The Doctor could now see on weeping angel in a mess on the floor as a crumbled mess and four more with vicious looks on their faces as if they were ready to pounce on the two of them. Shadow held out his emerald with one hand and grabbed The Doctor's arm with the other. "Chaos-" he began to say but felt and emptiness in his hand, he looked up and one of the angels he had not kept his eye on was standing right in front of him and its finger was where the emerald just was.

Shadow stepped back a few inches in shock, his emerald was gone. "I needed that…" Shadow complained. He tried using chaos spears but they all fizzled out in his hand, he was out of chaos energy, without the emerald he was useless. "Doctor, you know a lot, how do we defeat these things?" Shadow said, feeling as if his eyes were drying up, he needed to blink badly.

"We need to get them to look at themselves or each other, and then they'll turn to stone forever." The Doctor said. "We need a mirror, or a way to get them to look at each other, in the mean time, just keep your eyes on them."

"I'll look at them… and you look for a mirror." Shadow said, discomfort in his voice, his eyes had a large surface area and were drying up. The Doctor went to find something that he could use to reflect their image back at them, while Shadow struggled to keep his eyes open.

After another minute, he couldn't take it any more. He ran behind a counter, closed his eyes tight and rubbed them with his hands, hoping his eyes would recover quicker. He heard the display counter he was behind, smash. He jumped before he was attacked by one of the angels. He was now looking at them all again; he was hoping The Doctor would be in ear shot of him within this large room so he could talk to him. "Doctor… you seem to know about these creatures, do you know what happened to my emerald?" Shadow asked sadly.

"It was sent back in time, you won't be able to use it now but you may find it again one day, it's not gone forever." The Doctor said.

"Hmmm." Shadow sighed sadly.

"Oh, and another thing. Do not look right into their eyes; it's important that you don't!" The Doctor said firmly from a distance while looking through objects that could reflect light and image.

"Why?" Shadow asked, feeling his gaze going towards their eyes every few seconds, now the Doctor had said it, it was hard not to.

"You turn to stone." he said solemnly.

Shadow had so many thoughts and questions going through his head. Would he make it through today? Would he return back to the ARK? Would he die here, would the doctor die here? He didn't want The Doctor to die; he would feel fully responsible for his death. Perhaps it would be better for him to die himself, he'd suffered so much, he'd killed all of those people without a care; he enjoyed it as they suffered. He wanted himself to suffer or for it to all end, he felt so worthless like he was nothing. The Doctor wouldn't need him once he'd gotten that mirror. He decided he would end it for himself as soon as he could.

The Doctor soon did find a mirror, he ran back to Shadow and the angels having no idea of Shadow's plan. "I've got it. Perhaps you should stop looking at them now so they'll come out of their stone forms and see the mirrors." The Doctor suggested.

He noticed that Shadow wasn't taking his eyes off of them, then he had a concentrated look in his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. The Doctor realised what Shadow was doing and pushed him to the floor and holding the mirror up as he looked away from the angels.

"Shadow! How long did you look into their eyes for!" The Doctor exclaimed, shaking Shadow. The angels were taken care of so he didn't need to concentrate on them.

"No time at all… you pushed me before I could!" Shadow said, pushing The Doctor away angrily.

"What were you thinking?" The Doctor said, standing over Shadow like an angry parent.

"My life isn't worth living. I'm a horrible creature who does nothing but kill. I have no body that loves me or cares about me; I'm hated more than I am loved. I've been living for over three hundred years, I have no hope of being happy again, and I've suffered so much… I just want it all to end!" he said, yelling in the end.

"Shadow, no matter what, your life is always worth living, don't you ever do that again!"

Shadow got up, snarled at The Doctor and ran off far into the museum not looking back. The Doctor decided he wouldn't go running after him, he had a feeling he would come crawling back to him when we wanted to go home. He decided he would just look around the museum for a little longer. He kept hold of his mirror just in case there were any more weeping angels that hadn't shown up yet.

Eventually he found Shadow looking into a glass display carefully. There was obviously something interesting inside of it for him to be that concentrated on it. The dejected hedgehog had his face pressed right up to the glass longingly. "What is it?" The Doctor asked, walking over and looking into the display himself.

Inside was the green emerald that Shadow had before, there was some information in the display. This emerald had been found many years before on a distant planet and had been brought there for exhibit. The Doctor smiled; made sure no one was looking and said. "Go on, take It." without looking at him, acting as if nothing was going on.

Shadow gave a sinister smirk; he broke the glass and took the emerald. Shadow then grabbed The Doctor's wrist and performed Chaos Control. They were now in the TARDIS. "I think it's time to take you home now." The doctor said, stepping over to the controls in the centre of the room. He noticed Shadow's disappointed look. "Don't you want to go home?"

Shadow gave a shrug. The doctor guessed he didn't want to. "I don't understand you Shadow, not long ago you wanted to go home, and now you want to stay?" the Doctor said sounding slightly irritated.

"Hmm… I don't know what came over me earlier. I'm never cheery but I'm not usually that depressed…" Shadow said, looking down at his feet nervously. "I think it's that thing you said about Maria."

"No, it don't think it is. Those Weeping Angels can mess with your mind too. Perhaps you had come across them beforehand; they've messed with your mind!" The Doctor said, running over to Shadow. He took out his sonic screw driver and shone it at Shadow face in eyes while keeping a hold of him, Shadow struggled a little trying to get out of his grip, not liking being handled like that.

The Doctor then looked at his screwdriver and then turned around to the dark corner of the room immediately. Coming out of the darkness was a stone hand.

**Lucy Labrador **


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor Who: The Ultimate Life Form Returns **

**Chapter 4**

"That's it! I'm going to destroy that thing! I don't wanna see one of those again!" Shadow said, making a chaos spear but it fizzled out immediately, he then keeled back and fell to the floor in weakness.

"Shadow, did the angel do that to you?" The Doctor exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the angel.

"Oh… what's the point…? I'm nothing… I should just let myself die here!" Shadow exclaimed from the floor, banging his fist down on the metal floor, not looking at the weeping angel, thus giving it a chance to get him.

"Shadow, don't do this to yourself, it's not you, the angel is making you think that way. Try and fight it off!" The Doctor exclaimed urgently. He took out the mirror he had just used. He was about to close his eyes and show it to the angel but he felt himself getting hit from behind, in the back.

He let go the mirror and it dropped to the floor. Shadow bared his teeth and hissed at The Doctor, he had just kicked him in the back. The Doctor was filled with dread, Shadow's mind had been taken over by the angel, and he was being controlled. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? You really should have left me on Earth. Stop messing with time!" Shadow yelled with a vicious tone. He had a feeling the words weren't coming from Shadow himself.

The Doctor was trapped between Shadow and the angel; he had to keep his eyes on the half shown angel and Shadow. He decided he would try and use a part of the broken mirror to stop the weeping angel, but it was hard to do so with Shadow stopping him from picking a piece up. He bent down slightly while still looking at the angel, trying to get to one of the pieces without looking at them.

Shadow leapt to the front of the Doctor, pushing him back. But this attack was seen this time. The Doctor put his arms out and pushed against him but it was no use, Shadow was stronger than The Doctor so he was pushed onto the ground, Shadow pinning him down. "What are you going to do to me now, Shadow?" The Doctor said, slight fear in his voice, there was no answer, just an angry look from Shadow. "Why are you doing this? Do you even have a reason to want to hurt me or are you just angry?" The Doctor said, sounding urgent as Shadow tightened his grip. Shadow just jerked The Doctor's torso up and thumped him against the floor in fury. The Doctor let out a grunt of pain.

He tried his best to push Shadow off of him which was easy. He could easily push a small hedgehog off of him once he'd ruined Shadow's grip on him. The Doctor had the chance to get up off the floor, Shadow leapt at him again. The Doctor shut his eyes tight, it was no use trying to run from the quick hedgehog. Although he was expecting to get knocked down again by Shadow, nothing happened. He heard a gasp come from Shadow, he opened his eyes to see the Weeping Angel standing in front of him with it's arm out and gripped in it's hand was Shadow. It had Shadow by the throat, he was struggling and choking, trying to get free. "Wh-what's going on!" Shadow exclaimed as best as he could through his restricted throat.

"You don't remember anything that happened?" The Doctor said, looking at Shadow in shock. He picked up a piece of mirror, made sure neither of them was looking at the statue and held it up. The angel was ridden of forever, there was just one problem, Shadow was still in it's grip. His muzzle was going red and he was beginning get desperate for air. "Can you break free?" The Doctor said, walking up to the statue and tugging on it's arms. There was no way to break Shadow free without using force, he needed something to break the statue with.

Shadow's eyes began to go dim and he stopped struggling. The Doctor began to panic. "Don't worry about me… I'll be fine. I'm the ultimate life form, oxygen starvation won't kill me…" he rasped. "Just like the shot from the Dalek didn't." he added, giving a weak smile.

The Doctor stopped for a moment to look at him, he smiled back. "Me telling you all of this wasn't an invitation to leave me here like this…" Shadow said, slightly growling. The Doctor looked under the surface of the main console and found a hammer he could use. He picked it up, held it tight and swung it to the statue, breaking the arms off. Shadow fell to the floor, the hands still stuck around his throat but once he impacted the floor they crumbled.

Shadow took a deep breath, on his hands and knees on the floor. It took him a few minutes to get his breath back. As he was on the floor breathing heavily he spoke to the doctor. "You… I don't understand you…" Shadow said through his heavy breaths. "I… remember everything that happened now… while the angel had control over me… how can you help me after what I've done to you?" Shadow said, looking up to him, getting tears in his eyes.

"Because, you need it." The Doctor said, coming over to Shadow and helping him to get up. "I think I should take you home now." he said and walked over to his controls. Shadow looked disappointed but didn't bother to retaliate, he'd caused The Doctor enough trouble and didn't want to annoy him anymore.

So, Shadow was taken home to the ARK, they stood in silence as the TARDIS travelled through time and space. They landed and Shadow felt a case of déjà vu. He walked to the door. "Thanks for everything, Doctor and goodbye. Perhaps we will meet again one day, hopefully not in such a bad situation like we did today." he said with a solemn voice. He grabbed the latch on the door and turned it. He looked back at The Doctor, wishing he could have smiled at him but wasn't in the mood to. He just looked at him thankfully, opened the door and left.

The Doctor was all alone now, no more Shadow, no more exiting adventure and the 'corpse' of a Weeping Angel to clean up. He was about to go and put the TARDIS into drive and pick up the pieces but he heard a crash outside, it sounded like a small explosion.

He ran to the door and looked outside the TARDIS in a hurry, outside he saw a patch of scorched floor and Shadow stood beside it looking shaken and out of breath. Further away, he saw GUN soldier with various weapons, one of them a rocket launcher. Shadow turned around to look at The Doctor, it looked as if he needed even more help from him.

The Doctor sighed and took his psychic paper out, holding it out in front of him to show the soldiers. This time, he was posing as a high ranked captain. "I've been ordered by The Commander to withdraw all re-enforcements from the ARK. Shadow has been returned from interrogation, he's free now." The Doctor said with authority.

"Yes sir…" one of the soldiers said reluctantly. They all retreated slowly.

"I could have been captured again if it weren't for you. I'm glad you didn't leave right away… they caught me by surprise." Shadow said, a slight tremble in his voice. "I really do hope I see you again Doctor, even if it is a long time from now." Shadow said with a smile.

The two of them waited to make sure GUN had left. Shadow shook The Doctors hand and they said their goodbyes for the second time. The Doctor went back into his TARDIS then Shadow watched as it began to de-materialise. Lonely again, he turned around and headed towards his bedroom as he uttered the words, "Goodbye Friend."

**Thank you for reading this story. Please leave a review. Also, thanks to my friend for your help on this. ****J**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
